Another Summer at the Lake House
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Dane's go on Summer Vacation once again up to thier lake house.
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore-Mariano- age 31 cheated on Jess with Logan

Jess Mariano- age 32 still loves Rory alot and forgave her instantly because he knew it was a big mistake and stuck by her side thru her entire pregnancy with her

Cayleigh Gilmore-Danes- age 16 Lorelai and Luke's daughter

Willa Gilmore-Danes- age 4 Lorelai and Luke's daughter

Lila Gilmore- age 4 Rory's daughter from Logan from a one night fling but Jess loves her like his own

Milo Mariano- age 16 Rory and Jess's son

Larissa Logan- age 16 and Milo's girlfriend

Chapter 1

One afternoon Lorelai is just finishing packing for thier summer uo to the lake house with all the kid's and is brining the last piece of luggage down the stairs.

"here let me take that." Luke says taking it from her and goes to put it by the door with the rest of thier luggage to load into the the big motor home that they are renting for the summer

"so what time did Rory say they were getting here

"soon they were stopping for lunch before Lila went down for her nap so she would sleep the rest of the drive here." Lorelai tells him

"oh, okay, well I'm gonna get most of this stuff loaded into the rv." he tells her

"okay." she says and kisses him and goes to call Cayleigh

"hello?" Cayleigh answers

"hey sweetie you almost home?" Lorelai wonders

"yeah we'll be there in a sec." Cayleigh tells her

"okay did you get everything on the list?" Lorelai wonders

"yup." Cayleigh tells her

"okay good thanks for going shopping for me." Lorelai tells her

"no problem see you in a sec." Cayleigh tells her and walks into the house holding Willa's hand a few seconds later

"hey." Lorelai says

"hey." Cayleigh days

"where's all the stuff?" Lorelai wonders

"oh I left it outside with dad to get packed into the rv." Cayleigh tells her

"oh okay." Lorelai says

"so is Rory here yet?" Cayleigh wonders

"nope not yet but they should be soon though." Lorelai tells her

"oh okay." Cayleigh says

"go get ur bags and put them by the door so dad can get them into the rv." Lorelai tells her picking up Willa

"okay." Cayleigh says and goes to her room and grabs all her stuff that she's bringing with her and puts it by the front door 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A while later Rory and Jess pull into the driveway and park and get out and Jess gets a sleeping Lila out and puts her on his shoulder.

"hey guys." Luke says and smiles

"hey Luke." Jess says shaking his hand

"hey Luke!" Rory says hugging him

"hey Rory." Luke says hugging her back and kissing her cheek

"how are ya guys?" Luke wonders

"great." Rory tells him

"so she's sleeping huh?" Luke wonders rubbing Lila's back softly

"yeah." Rory tells him

"hey grandpa!" Milo says

"hey bud!" Luke says

"hey Luke." Larissa says

"hey Larissa." Luke

"so where is everybody?" Rory wonders

"inside." Luke tells her

"okay, Jess how about we go and lay her down inside?" Rory tells him

"okay.' Jess says

"bud why don't you guys help grandpa pack up?" Jes tells Milo

"okay." Milo says

"okay.' Jess says following Rory up the stairs to the front door 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory opens the door

"Hello!" Rory calls

Lorelai comes to the door 'hey hunnie, hey Jess!" Lorelai says happily and hugs and kisses thier cheeks

"so she's sleeping huh?" Lorelai wonders seeing Lila on Jess's shoulder

"yeah, she is." Rory tells her

"well go lay her down then come in." Lorelai tells her

"okay." Rory says

"why don't we go lay her in my old room?' Rory says to Jess

"okay." Jess says and brings Lila to Rory's old room with Rory and they get her down for a nap then go into the livingroom

"Wila!" Rory says

"Hwi!" Will says happily holding her stuffed Zebra Doo-Dah on the couch and jumps up onto her feet on the couch and into Rory's arms

"happy to see me baby, well I'm happy to see you too!" Rory says hugging her tightly

"give Jess a hug too." Rory tells her

Wila gives Jess a big hug also.

"so, you ready to have some fun this summer?" Rory asks her

"yea!" Wila tells her excitedly

"good!" Rory says

"so how was the drive hunnie, not to bad?" Lorelai wonders

"no not too. It was good actucally, it gave me a chance to get some work done wile Lila was sleeping." Rory tells her

"oh, that's good." Lorelai says

"yeah." Rory says and smiles

"you had internet connection in the car?" Lorelai wonders

"yeah I have my wireless connector thing where I can be anywhere and still get access." Rory tells her

"oh good." Lorelai says

"so, Jess how's work?" Lorelai wonders

"it's great, I love it and I'm starting a new book soon to add to my series." Jess tells her

"well thats good!" Lorelai says happily

"yea it is good." Jess tells her 


End file.
